Amelia County, Virginia
Amelia County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 12,690. Major roads US Route 360 US Route 360 Business Virginia State Route 38 Virginia State Route 153 Virginia State Route 307 Virginia State Route 616 Virginia State Route 708 Geography Adjacent counties Chesterfield County (east) Powhatan County (north) Nottoway County (south) Dinwiddie County (southeast) Cumberland County and Prince Edward County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 72.53% White (9,204) 23.62% Black or African American (2,997) 3.85% Other (489) 11.2% (1,421) of Amelia County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Amelia County has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.83 murders a year. Pokemon Communities CDPs Amelia Court House - 1,099 Unincorporated communities Ammon Chula Clementown Mills Coverly Deatonville Denaro Earls Fieldstown Giles Mill Gills Haw Branch Jetersville Lodore Mannboro Maplewood Masons Corner Mattoax Morven Namozine Otterburn Paineville Rodophil Scotts Fork Truxillo Wilsons Corner Winterham Climate Fun facts * Politically, Amelia County is powerfully Republican in most elections. * Amelia Wildlife Management Area is located within the northern part of the county. Primarily upland habitat, it also preserves around 175 acres (0.71 km2) of bottomland hardwoods and beaver swampland along the Appomattox River. Much of the land was formerly used for farming; today it is managed to preserve wildlife habitat. The forest is mature, with gently rolling terrain, and an altitude between 200 and 300 feet (61 and 91 m) above sea level. ** The area is open to the public for hunting, fishing, hiking, horseback riding, boating, and camping. Access for persons 17 years of age or older requires a valid hunting or fishing permit, a current Virginia boat registration, or a WMA access permit. * Amelia County is known for its minerals, including the nation's best supply of amazonite, a green feldspar found at the Morefield mine. In the 19th century, spas were developed around its mineral springs, which were destinations for travelers. * A countywide festival called Amelia Day is held each May on the Saturday before Mother's Day. This festival started in the 1980s to celebrate the town's founding. Vendors, local clubs, and citizens organize to enjoy music, dancing and socializing. At the first Amelia Day, residents signed a long roll that, along with other items, was put in a time capsule and buried in the courthouse green near the Confederate War Memorial. * In 1986 the Amelia County Fair sponsored a competition for the world's largest potato pancake (with apple sauce). It was constructed to raise money that year for the German American National Scholarship Fund. The pancake weighed more than two and one quarter tons and used four truck loads of potatoes. * During the Civil War, Robert E. Lee and his Army spent April 4 and 5, 1865 at Amelia Courthouse before his surrender on April 9 to Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox. The last major battle of his army was fought at Sayler's Creek on April 6. Sailor's Creek Battlefield Historical State Park, in the southwestern end of the county, includes a portion of the landmark. * Category:Virginia Counties